


A Day Without Brad

by rabbitonmars



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Manipulation, hes just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitonmars/pseuds/rabbitonmars
Summary: Brad teaches Poppy a lesson by taking the day off.Based on events from The Casino
Relationships: cameo troy/abed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Day Without Brad

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a good writer but I just needed Brad content that wasn't smut. This is just me projecting my own bad tendencies onto my comfort character.  
> Also background Troy/Abed because I thought it'd be funny if Troy mistook Brad for Abed.

Pitching the casino didn’t go as well as he had expected. To be fair, he went into that meeting with low expectations. Brad was well aware that Ian and Poppy wouldn’t love the casino, since they had both rejected the concept when it was initially pitched two years ago (it was one of the few things they had agreed on). 

So yeah, Brad hadn’t gone into the meeting expecting applause. However, he also hadn’t been expecting Poppy to tell him off like that. He thought she would’ve offered up some resistance, complained about how buggy and shitty the casino was, or how the concept didn’t fit into the dorky medieval theme of the game. He didn’t think that she would reject the idea completely, and in the process, would refer to him as a “soulless money suck” before claiming that he was unnecessary.

It hadn’t even hurt his feelings really. Brad was well aware of his importance in the company, the money he bought basically made him the most important person there, even if others didn’t think so. But he resisted the urge to correct her. He could make this work for him. This was a good chance to teach Poppy a memorable lesson while giving himself a nice half day off.

Poppy probably wouldn’t lose her shit when she saw that Brad’s desk was missing. He knew that. David would probably say something dumb in attempt to guess why the desk was suddenly gone, but Poppy would dismiss it as a tantrum. Neither of them would really be alarmed, maybe they would even be relieved. 

Still, he watched as two random coworkers grunted as they heaved his desk out of the office. (Dude, I am seriously reconsidering how much I want this $100). This would be a delightful payoff. But right now, all he needed to do was leave the office and take it easy until tomorrow.

The worst part of this plan was how early he needed to get up. He knew that while neither Poppy or David were ever at work particularly early, there was a lot to do. The office was practically empty in the main room, obviously. Nobody that worked with people would be at the office during the ungodly hours of the morning. Lucky for Brad, the people he needed right now were lonely nerds.

Of course the coders’ room would be full. Ian’s endless demands ensured that the coders would be the first ones in the office and the last ones out. A dozen tired coders barely acknowledged Brad as he entered the room and made his way to the front.

“Quick announcement people. To thank you for your amazing work, Ian wants you guys to take a day off. Recharge and rest.” This seemed to catch their attention. The room was filled with quiet murmurs. Brad knew they didn’t really believe him. In the 7 years of developing the game and the expansion pack, Ian had never given the developer team a day off. But none of them were willing to disagree with Brad, lest they lose this precious day of rest. So, slowly and quietly, the development team shuffled out.

“Michelle, can you hang back for me?” Brad called out to the female coder. He needed a messenger, something that let Poppy know that this was his doing.

“I want you to stay here. When Poppy comes in, tell her that I sent the coders home because we can’t afford to pay a whole team if I’m not around.”

“But--”

“I’ll give you $1000.” With that, Michelle reluctantly returned to her desk. She watched Brad write out her check resentfully and watched him leave in silence.

Disabling the prices in the online store was easy. Now, all he had to do was stay close to HQ. The office would fall into chaos in, maybe half a day. That gave him a good couple of hours to relax somewhere nearby. As he walked down the street, a small theater caught his eye. Maybe he’d catch a movie.

The theater was empty, which wasn’t really surprising considering it was the morning of a week day. Brad had chosen some random movie with a nice poster and settled down in a seat near the middle of the theater. While the trailers played on screen, another man walked into the theater. Brad spared him a passing glance, he had a tall silhouette and made his way to the back of the theater.

It was around 10 minutes later when someone else entered the theater. A shorter man walked in, holding a bag of popcorn. He looked around the dark room, as if looking for someone in particular. Weirdly enough, he perked up when he saw Brad, and made his way over. Even weirder, he sat down in the seat right next to Brad and casually took Brad’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Brad jerked his hand away. The stranger’s eyes widened, at first, his expression was hurt before a look of realization replaced the hurt expression.

“Oh shoot, you’re not-- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. Ok I’m just gonna go. Sorry” The stranger apologized profusely before awkwardly shuffling off.

“Troy, I’m back here.” He must’ve been looking for that tall guy who came in earlier because he basically ran towards the back of the theater where the voice came from. The two started talking in hushed tones about something that Brad didn’t really care about.

The rest of the movie was unmemorable. It was almost noon. He should probably head back to the office.


End file.
